Um Suave Afago
by Mela-cham
Summary: <html><head></head>Quando Ichigo está perto de um colapso nervoso por não saber o que está acontecendo ao seu redor, e as nuvens de chuva ameaçam sufocá-lo, Rukia volta e mostra que nem tudo está perdido.  Um suave afago também é capaz de afastar a chuva...</html>


Ichigo encarava insistentemente o teto de seu quarto, como se esperasse que a resposta de todas as suas dúvidas caísse de lá bem em cima de sua cabeça.

Depois de dezessete meses na mais profunda paz, toda a confusão começa novamente. Com a diferença de que Ichigo não sabia de nada dessa vez. Ele não participaria de nada dessa vez.

E isso deveria ser bom. Então por que ele estava daquele jeito, tão... desorientado?

-Kuso! – Ele xingou baixinho e levantou-se da cama. Não era tão tarde assim, e mesmo que fosse ele não conseguiria dormir com tanta coisa na cabeça.

Pegou sua jaqueta e saiu de fininho de casa. Por sorte seu pai estava ocupado Deus sabe-se onde, evitando Ichigo de ficar ter que ficar dando explicações.

Ele mesmo não sabia por que estava indo lá novamente. Definitivamente não confiava em Ganjuu ou em qualquer outro da Xcusion. E Ichigo já estava cansado das próprias contradições.

E mesmo assim ele continuava a se dirigir para a Cidade de Naruki naquela noite fria.

Mas, ele estava em Karakura, a cidade onde a probabilidade de algo muito estranho acontecer era a mais alta do mundo. E para confirmar isso, uma sandália, vinda de algum lugar desconhecido, acertou-o em cheio na nuca.

-Nanda? – O Kurosaki quase foi ao chão com o impacto. Massageando o local, ele olhou para os lados. – Quem está aí?

Em vez de uma resposta, uma mão invisível agarrou sua orelha firmemente e começou a arrastá-lo dali numa velocidade espantosa.

-ITAI, ITAI, ITAI! - Ichigo reclamava audivelmente. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas seja quem fosse, estava determinado a levá-lo para algum lugar.

Então, perto de um parque, ele foi largado à beira de uma orla de arvores.

-Que droga foi essa? – O ruivo gritou para as arvores, enquanto passava a mão na orelha para aplacar a ardência.

A vontade dele era de sair dali, mas a curiosidade não permitia seus movimentos. A esperança começou a surgir e ele tentou sufocá-la. Aquele comportamento era realmente digno dela. Mas ele não podia ter esperanças. Ela nunca mais viria, ela não tinha motivo para aquilo. E ele se proibira de esperá-la.

E eis que uma pequena figura surge de entre as arvores.

E o coração de Ichigo quase parou ao reconhecê-la.

-Rukia... – Foi a única palavra que saiu da boca dele.

Sim, era ela. Com um de seus vestidos e um casaco para protegê-la do frio. O semblante de quem se prepara para dar uma bronca, expressão muito conhecida dele. Mas havia algo diferente...

-Deixou seu cabelo crescer? – O Kurosaki saiu de seu mutismo e apontou para o cabelo da Kuchiki que, antes curto, agora caia até a cintura.

-Baka! – Ela resmungou irritada. – Um monte de coisa acontecendo e você fala do meu cabelo?

-Bem... é que... – E ele voltou a olhar para ela. – Ah, você queria que eu dissesse o que?

-Um 'okaeri nasai' não mata não, sabia? – O semblante da shinigami se fechou.

Ichigo sorriu ao perceber que ainda era fácil conviver com Rukia. Sim, ela adorava repreende-lo com um bom chute, ou um tapa, ou algo do gênero. Mas essa era a Rukia. E só agora ele percebera o rombo que ela deixara em sua vida.

-Ichigo – A voz dela quebrou o silêncio. – O que está acontecendo com você?

A Kuchiki encarou o jovem de cabelos revoltosamente laranjas com o semblante ao mesmo tempo aliviado e preocupado. Aliviado por que seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, Ichigo não se ferira. E preocupada por que ele ainda podia se ferir.

-Não está acontecendo nada comi... – Ichigo tentou tranqüilizá-la, mas Rukia soltou um muxoxo de indignação. Sim, essa era Rukia. E por mais que ele tentasse não a convenceria de uma mentira. – Tá com pressa?

-Ukitake-taichou está avisado de que eu talvez demore. Ficarei o tempo que for preciso. – A morena sorriu de lado. – Se a estória é tão comprida assim, acho melhor a gente se sentar. – E graciosamente ela se sentou na grama, e bateu com a mão direita no chão para que Ichigo a acompanhasse. – Sabe, confesso que me surpreendi por você ter se lembrado de mim tão rápido.

-Baka. – Ichigo respondeu rispidamente enquanto se sentava. – Eu nunca te esqueci. – Soltou a frase sem pensar, quase se arrependendo depois.

Quase.

-Ora seu... – Rukia riu brevemente, mas voltou a sua seriedade. – Antes de encontrar você, eu fui falar com a Inoue. – Ichigo ficou confuso. – Ela me disse que parece que algo está rondando você, mas que você disse que não tem nada. – A Kuchiki estreitou os olhos.

-Bom, eu... não queria preocupar a Inoue. – Ele tentou se justificar.

-E o que aconteceu? – Rukia perguntou quase impaciente. – Quantas sandálias vou ter que jogar na sua cabeça até você contar?

-Onde você encontrou aquela, heim? Ainda tá doendo, sabia? – Realmente o local ainda latejava. Ele se enfureceu ao ver a shinigami sorrir cinicamente. – Sua...

-Os fins justificam os meios. – Rukia disse com superioridade. – Você não poderia me escutar, então eu tinha que impedir de você ir para o tal local que você está indo.

-E por que você deveria impedir?

-Crianças não podem ficar fora de casa tão tarde da noite.

-Quem é criança aqui? Que eu tenha percebido, a única coisa que cresceu em você foi o cabelo.

-Ora, cale a boca, bakamono! Eu sou bem mais velha que você, kuso!

-Oh, eu tinha me esquecido que você já estava freqüentando a fila dos aposentados...

-Ora seu, pra sua informação eu só estava curiosa para ver aonde aquela coisa ia dar, diferente de você, um humano que vai parar no vestiário feminino!

-Sua... Eu estava na minha forma shinigami, e se você esqueceu, tinha um hollow indo pra lá, seja mais agradecida!

-Baka...

E quando eles perceberam, estavam se encarando mais perto do que jamais estiveram. E parece que só ali caiu a ficha, de que eles estavam juntos novamente. O sorriso foi inevitável.

-E aqui vamos nós de novo... – Ichigo riu.

-Nós nunca mudamos, né? – Rukia abaixou a cabeça, mal percebendo que daquele jeito, quase chegava a tocar o peito de Ichigo com a fronte. – Você não deve sair de casa há essa hora Ichigo. Ishida perdeu um braço, e nem sabemos quem foi. Que tal se você evitar um ferimento desses?

-Onde eu estava indo é o local onde eu posso recuperar meus poderes, Rukia. – O Kurosaki se surpreendeu ao falar. E se surpreendeu mais ainda com o alivio que aquilo causava. – Eu definitivamente não confio na Xcusion, mas...

-Xcusion? – Kuchiki Rukia indagou voltando a encarar o rosto de Ichigo, confusa.

-Eu não sei o que eles são realmente. Nem o que querem realmente. – O ruivo disse de modo rápido. – Mas eles sabem sobre mim e meu pai, alias, parecem que sabem mais do que eu, e eles também sabem que a Karin anda procurando o Urahara, coisa que eu não sabia e...

-Calma, Ichigo. – Rukia disse ao ver que o ex-Shinigami Daiko estava ficando mais e mais nervoso. – Calma. Você não pode deixar que ninguém faça você duvidar da sua família. Se você não puder confiar na sua família, em quem você confiará? Não entre em desespero. Se você continuar correndo tão rápido, não vai perceber que as respostas estão na beira do caminho. Não tenha pressa, o que tiver que acontecer acontecerá no seu próprio tempo. Sem pressa para o fim do mundo, ok?

-Tá bom, tá bom. – Ichigo se rendeu com o semblante carrancudo. Ou melhor, com o semblante de volta ao normal. Ele não conseguira as respostas, mas pelo menos não estava mais com as perguntas fazendo pinga-pinga na sua mente. – Sem pressa pro fim do mundo. – Ele repetiu se deitando na grama.

-Fico imaginando como você ficou todo esse tempo. Deve ter sentido muita falta dos seus poderes, nem adianta negar. – A Kuchiki sorriu para a expressão surpresa do Kurosaki. – Você gosta de proteger Ichigo. Não importa o que. Você às vezes leva o significado do seu nome a sério de mais. Fiquei preocupada que você caísse em depressão, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que você seguiria em frente, por que você é assim. Você não iria querer preocupar ninguém.

Ichigo encarou mudamente a pequena shinigami. Por acaso ela conseguira algum manual para poder decifrá-lo? Como ela podia conhecê-lo tão bem?

-Como...? – Ele nem completou a pergunta, ela respondeu imediatamente.

-Certas coisas, abrem uma brecha tão grande em nossa vida, que nada pode preencher. – A morena sorriu docemente para o céu.

Ichigo ficou mudo. Não sabia se de tão surpreso pelas palavras dela, ou se simplesmente pela visão que estava tendo. Certo, ele sempre achara Rukia bonita, não havia nada de errado nisso e ele não era cego. Mas nunca passara disso, ele sempre tivera o devido respeito por Rukia e tomava um cuidado excessivo para não a ficar admirando mais do que o estritamente necessário. Certo que algumas vezes ele trapaceou, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Ele não sabia se era a mudança no visual de Rukia, ou se simplesmente a falta que ele tinha sentido dela, mas definitivamente a shinigami nunca estivera tão linda.

-Sim, eu sei. – "Você é uma delas." Ele completou mentalmente, algo que ele nunca se atreveria em dizer em voz alta. – Sabe que você está sendo até que boazinha demais comigo? Ainda nem me espancou nem nada...

-Ora, baka. Eu não posso simplesmente te jogar pra lutar com um hollow nesse momento. – A baixinha cruzou os braços irritada e se virou para encarar a expressão divertida de Ichigo.

E ela respirou aliviada. Sim, ele era um idiota. Mas ainda estava bem. Esse ainda era o único problema.

-Você já carregou peso demais nos seus ombros. Tava merecendo essa folga. – E ela sorriu, descruzando os braços.

-Parece que minha folga tá acabando, não é? – Ichigo voltou a ficar sério.

-É. A minha volta é um sinal disso, já que eu sempre tenho que bancar a babá. – Rukia franziu a testa numa careta fingidamente sofrida.

-Eu não preciso de babá. – O Kurosaki respondeu com um rosnado, fazendo a Kuchiki rir.

O vento voltou a soprar mais não estava mais tão frio. Ou talvez estivesse, mais o calor daquele reencontro não permitia que eles sentissem. Os cabelos negros, agora longos, de Rukia, balançaram na frente do seu rosto, e ela os empurrou, para poder continuar encarando aquele garoto que tanto fizera por ela.

-O que foi agora? – A expressão de Ichigo se suavizou um pouco. – Não vai chorar, não é? – Ele tentou ser irônico.

-Baka, claro que não, por que eu faria isso? – Então, sem dar uma ordem consciente, sua mão foi parar no cabelo de Ichigo, numa suave carícia.

Ela riu com gosto ao ver Ichigo quase ficar vesgo tentando ver o que ela estava fazendo exatamente, mas pouco segundos depois, com um discreto sorriso, ele fechou os olhos.

-Okaeri nasai, Rukia. – Ele sussurrou.

-Ichigo... Arigatou. – Foi a simples resposta dela.

-Você ficará lá em casa, né? – Ichigo perguntou incerto.

-Isso é um convite? Sentiu minha falta tanto assim? – Rukia gracejou, sem tirar a mão daquele emaranhado laranja.

-Ora... eu só perguntei. – Foi a resposta resmungada, acompanhada de um leve rubor. – Sempre haverá lugar no meu armário pra você, Rukia. – Sussurrou. Sua vontade era de dizer que sempre haveria lugar na vida dele, mas... não ficaria bem. Ou ficaria?

-Eu sei, Ichigo. – Uma afirmação murmurada. E a Kuchiki agradeceu pelo ruivo estar de olhos fechados. Assim ele não veria a emoção que invadia os olhos azuis. E era bom vê-lo daquele jeito, tão... em paz. Mesmo que ela quisesse olhar naqueles olhos castanhos, o melhor era que ele descansasse, já que logo, isso seria tirado dele.

-Quanto tempo você vai poder ficar? – Ichigo abriu os olhos de repente e Rukia teve que se apressar em disfarçar o jeito que ela olhava para ele. Um jeito que nenhuma amiga deveria olhar para um amigo.

-O tempo que for preciso. – Ela respondeu sorrindo discretamente. – Acho que é será por muito tempo, né?

-Que bom. – O Kurosaki voltou a fechar os olhos, ignorando a pergunta muda da morena sobre o significado daquelas palavras.

E Ichigo continuou com os olhos fechados. Sim, nenhuma de suas dúvidas tinha tido resposta ainda, mas como Rukia dissera, ele não resolveria nada correndo. Então, por agora, ele ficaria ali, sentido aquele suave afago. Calmo, por que agora, no seu mundo de arranha-céus de esperanças que cortavam o céu, a lua surgia expulsando todas as nuvens de chuva.


End file.
